This invention relates to modules comprised of circuit boards encapsulated in housings and, more particularly, to a means for providing electrical terminals to such modules.
The encapsulation of circuits within housings via a potting material has advantages well known in the art. The resultant unit, or module, is mechanically durable. Moreover, the fragile circuit components are isolated from atmospheric contamination.
A problem arises with such modules when an electrical connection is required from the circuit to an element external to the encapsulation. If the package is to maintain its hermiticity, the connection must adapt to provide sealant properties.
Commonly, such a connection is accomplished by a wire, one end of which connects to the circuit, the remaining end extending out of the package. The potting process seals around the wire, thus preventing an unwanted leak. Interconnection wires prove deleterious to mass production techniques as they must be properly suspended during the potting process and require special handling both to test and, ultimately, to install. Furthermore, as wire interconnects are mechanically affixed to the module principally via the encapsulation, when the wires are mechanically stressed, as during test, installation, or other handling, wire breakage or seal degradation may result, either of which has severe consequences to the unit.